Cutting For Love
by Phosphenephonetics
Summary: This is now finished. There will be more John/Dave fanfictions by me. This is M for mature content such as, language, butt sex, hand jobs, and so on. I hope you enjoy this! I love you guys SO much! ( Lord Andrew Hussie owns Homestuck! I do not. I'm not that cool. Yo.) JohnDave, DaveJohn, Pepsicola, Hammertime, and all of the other ship names for John and Dave. -Phosey (Faw-sie)
1. Chapter 1

** CHAPTER_1_JOHN/DAVE**

**So I decided to post this. I hope it turns out how I want it to. Anyways- this is simple. You like it. Review. You don't. Leave. Simple right? Yes. I hope you enjoy it anyhow. Thanks.**

**~Phosey (FAW-SIE)**

* * *

You look down at the bloody knife in your hand. Why? Why does this have to be the solution? How is this helping you get any- where? You then look over to your blood stained wrist. No one has ever made you feel this way. This is too complicated. This needs explaining.

Your name is John Egbert. You are madly in love with your heterosexual best bro. Dave Strider. This cutting is pointless. You know it won't make him love you. You know this. You ponder it. Somehow, it makes you feel better when you do it. Though- when you're in public- you can't help but hide your slits. No one sees…no one asks. Seems easy enough, it still hurts though. He hurt you, in a way, he won't ever understand. You want him to know how badly he made you suffer. You can't though. If you do this he won't talk to you ever again. Dave isn't a bad guy. He won't ignore you because of a silly emotion…but no need to take the chances.

You move to the kitchen to wash off your arm and knife. You do this everyday. It amazes you how easily this had fit into your small morning routine.

Get up.

Get dressed.

Eat breakfast.

Brush teeth.

Cut arms.

Clean up.

Grab back-pack.

Go to school.

That's how it is all the time now. You know you should stop. You tell yourself how you are damaging your precious body. You don't listen anyways. Well, now that everything is clean, you should get your book-bag and head out to school.

Of course-the first person you see is Dave, sitting at the front of the bus. He likes to get in and out fast- Less interaction with other people. Today he is wearing his favorite outfit. A red sleeved shirt, with a broken record on the front. You know he has copies of this shirt, you find it quite hilarious. Along with this he wears a pair of blue jeans. You love this outfit. It just screams, "_Dave Strider!" _If you told him you like how that outfit looks on him he would find out that you like him very quickly. Can't have that, right? He gives you a head nod, "Sup, Egbert?" This causes you to turn slightly pink. You take the open seat next to your bro-crush. His hair looked extra shinny today. He noticed you staring at him. He nudged you, "Hey, you okay derp?" You nod, "Y-yeah! So,what's up?" He thought for a while. "Nothing really, just normal school stuff. What about you?" Oh, he has no idea what you have been doing. _'Oh yeah! I have been cutting myself because I love you! Ahehee!' _ Haha! No. Not telling him that. EVER. "About the same as you cool kid." He nodded in response, then looked out the window.

Shortly after chatting it up with your friend, you arrive at the school. You move to your locker and place your book-bag on the hook. You then collect the supplies for your next class with Dave. Now that you think of it…you have a LOT of classes with him. After walking in the hall way, you enter room 413. This is your favorite class. Mrs. Vantas is the teacher. She has a short temper- but she isn't all that bad. Her son, Karkat Vantas, is also like that. He's really a nice guy when you get to know him. In fact, you tend to go to him for romance advice. You wouldn't think of him as that type of guy but…he's full of surprises. You take your assigned seat between Karkat and Jade. Jade is your sister. Anyone would take a look at the both of you and guess so. She has long silky black hair. Her green eyes attract a lot of attention. You guess her natural beauty and how nice she is, is what made her so popular. In front of you is the blind girl, Terezi Pyrope. Yeah…she picks on you a lot. It's not like she hates you or anything, that's just how she is. You guess you two are friends. She never went too far with her rude jokes. You two kind of have a love hate relationship.

You feel a tap on your shoulder. You turn around to see Dave hand you a note. You unfold it, and set it on your desk. It reads, "Yo. John. You want to come over to my house? Bro is gone for a few days." You turn to him and nod. He gives you a smirk. You then go through your daily lecture presented by Mrs. Vantas.

*Briing!*

Ah, what a lovely noise.

"So, Jooohn. Do ya like anyooone?" That is the sound of Vriska Serket. You dated her once-but it just didn't work out. She is currently dating Aradia. You can't help but think you turned her into a homosexual. Meh, not like it matters.

"Why do you want to know?" She snickered, showing a sly smile.

"Cause I know who likes you!"

What? Why would anyone like YOU. John Egbert. Maybe you can find out who.

"Oh really?" She nodded.

"Then who is it? Hmmm Vriska" By now you should mention that you two are the only people in the room.

"Oh! Well it's-"She was interrupted by Dave running in and grabbing her arm storming out of the room. Well, not finding out who it is then.

You go to your locker to place and collect items. Your next class is with Kanaya and Rose. You walk into the History class room. Your teacher is . He's an odd one. You think he's awesome anyways. Believe it or not, this is a class you love just because he is the teacher.

You sit in long rows. On your right is Kanaya Maryam, on your left is her girlfriend ( also Dave's sister ) Rose Lalonde. They had you sit between them so they won't get distracted by each other... That didn't help at all. They'll just sit there gazing at one another. You don't really want to know what they do at their, "Sleep Overs." You just know it doesn't involve sleeping at all. You go through the first three periods smoothly. It's just lunch that you're worried about.

You walk into the café, to see Dave saving you a spot. He's sitting at a table by himself next to your usual table. The couple who took your seats again are Gamzee Makara, and Tavros- you didn't really catch his last name yesterday. You don't mind them there. In fact you're kind of glad, because, you get to sit close to Dave.

"Hi Dave!" He looks up from a piece of paper he was scribbling on.

"Sup." You sit next to him.

"Hey John, when you get to my place…I'll tell you a secret. Okay?"

"Okay! Yeah! Is it anything bad?"

"Kinda, bad on my part. Not exactly yours."

"Huh, okay! I'll keep it a secret! Just for you." You smile, and he actually smiles back. Not the typical, "Strider smirk." It was a genuine smile. He slips them to you every so often. It makes you feel important to him, though you know he just sees you as his, "best-bro." You figure it's better than nothing.

"Thanks, John." The sound of your name coming out of his mouth is the best feeling ever given to you.

You went through the day talking to your friends, and hanging around in the hall ways. You meet Dave at his locker. You see him talking to Karkat. What could they be talking about? You really hope that either one of them are not confessing to one another. Should you interrupt? You decide to wait for one minute for Karkat to leave. You then run up to Dave.

"Hi Dave!" He looks at you, a little shocked. He let his mouth drop a little, but stopped soon after he realized what he was doing.

"Hey John, ready to go?" You nod happily, trying to shake the curiosity of what he and Karkat were talking about. You start walking out of the school, and off to Dave's house.

"Hey, Dave. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure bro, anything. Just as long as hell doesn't freeze over."

You giggle, "Well, I saw you and Karkat talking before I came up to you…" He just looks forward, and keeps walking.

"We'll talk about that later. By the way, do you want to sleep over tonight?"

"Yes! I don't have any spare clothes in my book-bag though."

"You can borrow some of mine." He looks over to you and smirks. You can't help but blush at the thought of you wearing his clothes. You bet they smell good. You catch yourself out of the daze, when dave taps you on the shoulder.

"We're here. Make yourself at home." You both walk inside, and go to Dave's room. You sit on the bed, while he pops in a movie and sits next to you.

"So, what was the secret you wanted to tell me?" He looked down at his hands and fiddled for a bit.

"It's not that big of a deal." You stare at him.

"Dave. I swear, if you don't tell me by the time today is over-"

"Haha, you'll what? Tickle me to death?"

"Heehe, yeah, I will." You two chat it up while the movie was playing. It was a rather long movie, about two to three hours.

"Hey, John."

"Yeah?"

"Want to get dressed early? I know it's like six, but, I get dressed for bed at this time."

"O-oh, um, sure." He searches in his closet for something the both of you can wear. He throws a pair of pants, and a shirt to you. It was his other broken record shirt. He wears it a lot, so it has a nice texture from it being worn out. While you were looking at the shirt, you didn't realize that Dave was stripping right in front of you. He paused, only wearing his boxers at this point.

"You gonna take your clothes off or what?" You feel your face heat up. His body is so toned… You could stare at him all day.

"I look that good, huh?"

"W-what? No!"

"Then, why are you blushing?" He inches closer to you, being that you're still sitting on the bed and all. He laughed.

"Just take 'em off. We're both guys here, nothing to hide, right?" You just nod, and take off your shirt. Then you stand to take your pants off.

"Hey Dave?"

"Yeah, Dorkus?

"You smell good." What? Did you really just say that out loud? Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck. No. This can NOT be happening!

"Haha, do I now?" He just laughed it off, and put his pants on, still not having his shirt. He looked at you and spotted your arm. Shit. Well, he would find out one time or the other.

"John! What the fuck happened to your arm!"

"U-uhm, it's not a big deal, really."

"Like hell it's not! Why did I not know about this sooner?" He sat on the bed, and looked over your gashed arm.

"Why did you do this to yourself?"

"You really want to know?"

"YES! My GOD John! Just tell me, why!"

"Well, I did it because I like someone who won't _ever_ like me back."

"…John, who is so important to you that you would cut yourself?" He looked a little hurt while saying this.

"It's you Dave. _You_."

He looked at you with a blank expression, then hugged you, pushing you into the bed.

"…Dave…?"

"You are so stupid…" He is on top of you hugging as tight as he can.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, the moved his lips to yours. As soon as it started, it ended. Even though it was so short, it felt so good, and so right. His bare chest against yours, lips connected…You miss those few seconds that came and went so fast.

"That, is what I mean." He got off of you and stood up. You sat, crossing your legs.

"John, promise me something, don't cut yourself over me. I'm not worth it."

"Only for you Dave."

"Come on, I'm hungry." You nod and follow him. You don't notice, but you grabbed his hand. He looked down at you and smiled. Once again, you blushed, then let go of his hand.

"Why did you let go?"

"W-what?"

"I liked it. Why did you let go of my hand?"

"Oh! Um, well…I'm not used to it?" He smiled and ruffled your hair.

"Allow me to get you accustomed to it."

"He tangled his fingers into yours, and sat the both of you down on his couch. The both of you just sat-staring at each other.

"Dave, I thought you were hungry."

"I am,"

"The food is in the kitchen, silly."

"I know."

"…Dave…what are you implying?" He moved you to the corner of the couch, your head on the arm of the object. Then he got on top of you, and placed his hands on your slim hips.

"Oh, I think you know exactly, what I'm implying John."

* * *

** Yeah, soooo! This Chapter sucks balls. I'll try to make the next on better. I think we ALL know what's gonna happen next chapter…*Nervous laugh* I'm sorry in advance…..And for those who noticed, John isn't wearing any clothes, besides his boxers. And Dave is just wearing boxers and pants so….yeah. It should make things fun. **

**-Phosey**


	2. Chapter 2

**I cannot express how happy I was when I got reviews! I was sitting in my room and checked up on how my story was going, when I saw I got some! I flipped my shit. I tried to reply to them but… I suck at figuring things out. At the moment I am trying to find out how to post another chapter to this one… I'll find out eventually! This will be my first smutty fiction. So if you don't like boy X boy sex…then just wait for the chapter after this one.(It's gonna be supper fluffy and shiz nit. You should stick around yo!) I shall try my best to fit typing into my life. I don't really do anything important to keep me occupied with not typing. I just get distracted. So you will MOST LIKELY have to hassle me a bit to get to writing. Anyway~ I am off topic. This one is going to be fun to write. Hope you like it! Chow~!**

**-Phosey**

"_Oh, I think you know exactly, what I'm implying John."_ Can he really get more seductive than that? Not that you're complaining or anything… but, damn.

You gave a shy smile, "No, I don't think I do, Dave." He smiled, and gently pressed his lips onto yours. His lips are soft, and delicate. Only in your dreams, have you ever imagined: You in only boxers, him in only pajama pants and boxers, on top of you, placing a soft kiss onto your lips. You are pretty sure this is going to be the best sleep over you will ever have with Dave. You just hope you don't screw things up.

He pulls away from you. He looks like he is thinking of doing something.

"Dave? Are you okay? You seem to be thinking about something."

He smirked. "You never saw my eyes have you?"

You blush deeply. Just the thought of seeing his eyes that no one before has seen besides his bro- makes you feel good about yourself.

"N-no, I haven't" He leans towards you.

"You can if you want to Egderp. You would have to take them off for me though. My hands are occupied with your waist." He gave a sly grin. You find that your heart is racing faster and faster by each second.

You let out a meek, "A-are you sure, you trust me that much?"

He connects his nose to yours, "John, I have known you for so long. You've been there for me. I trust you. Now for the love of jegus- take 'em off." You smile at the way he says 'em. You think it's cute. It's only a word that Dave can pull off.

You also like how he trusts YOU to take off his aviators. If someone attempted to even _ask _to have him show his eyes- he would put up a fight.

You reach to his face, and grab the glasses. You slowly pull them off.

…

Woah. His eyes! They are a brilliant shade of red. You can see all of his emotions he hides swirling around in them. You don't see why he hides his eyes. You could look at them all day… Why does Dave have to be so beautiful? ( In the most manly way that is. He is definitely not girly in any way shape or form. ) Then there was you- dorky, big blue eyes, and… well, _you_.

You must have had a priceless expression on your face, because after about a minute of gazing- Dave spoke up.

He chuckled, " I can't tell if you are in awe, or devastated by how red they are." He was smiling at you.

"What? No! I think they are amazing! Why do you hide them if they are so- so-"

"So what?"

You blush, you can't believe you are about to say this, "…So…hot."

"Thanks, John." He leans in closer and kisses your neck. While doing this, he took his shades from you and threw them across the room not caring where they landed. You gasped at the sudden contact. He gives you tiny little nips here and there. As if he was claiming each spot he came upon. You don't mind though. You like it. He runs his hands up and down your sides. He then moves his hands on your uncovered chest. Then he fully puts you into a straddle by sitting on your groin. You can't help but feel aroused by this. He then slyly licked the side of your jaw line. You bucked your hips a little, pressing your growing erection to his own. You tried to hold back a moan, but failed horribly.

"Nnnn…" He purred in the back of his throat.

"D-Dave?" He looked into your eyes with a gaze that makes you melt.

"Yeah?"

"How far are we going to…go, with this?" He grinned.

"As far as you want." You smile.

"I don't know…that's pretty far." He licked his lips, and bit onto his lower lip.

"I'm fine with that." You can feel your face heat up immediately after you registered what he was suggesting.

He starts to move down a bit. You're confused at first. It's not until he bites the hem of your pants and pulls it down, that you comprehend what he wants exactly. You take the time to help him get your boxers off of your body. He throws you drawers along with his onto the floor. You don't know how he got his off that fast- but he did. You honestly didn't mind at all.

"Damn Egbert, you're bigger than I thought…"

It would be amazing if your face wasn't a bright shade of crimson red. This is your first time being undressed like this in front of anyone. You had a big privacy issue when you were younger. When you got to the age of speaking and walking by yourself- you insisted you change yourself, and gave yourself baths. You never liked the idea of other people touching you…besides Dave. He's the only one who you allow to touch you. When you would get hurt he would be the one to help you to the nurse's office. He would stay there until the nurse was done. That's why you like Dave so much- he was always there for you. You trust him.

You refocus on the matter at hand. Dave.

"Th-thanks…I guess…" He smiles and kisses you on the lips, entering into a very heated one. He licked your lips. You assumed that this meant he wanted inside, so you obliged, and opened your mouth for his entrance. He slid his tongue against yours, electing a moan out of both you and him. The contact felt so good. Dave seemed experienced…go figure…He's one for showing off. You guess that's a Strider thing.

Right as you were about to get lost in your thoughts about Dave, he grasps your member. His touch was gentle, and warm.

You gasped, "Ahh~" He gave you a devious smile, and started to stroke, in an up and downward movement. He moved down farther, and rubbed your tip. Even if he was going painfully slow- you were still enjoying this all the same. You suddenly felt a wet sensation along your shaft. You looked down to see the red eyed boy licking up and down. You never would have thought that this would happen. _Ever._ You sure as hell are glad that it is though. Just as soon as he started- he completely stopped. You guess you kind of whimpered, "Geez derp, hold on a second." He just smiled and reached under his couch. He pulled out a bottle of lube.

Woah. You were going to- You feel the heat creep up behind and around you ears. That means that he will-

"You okay with this Egbert?"

You give a slight nod. You're too embarrassed to say anything. It would come out as awkward noises and stutters. He gives you a warm smile. That makes you feel a little more confidant. Seeing that you are in-fact, a virgin. This would count as loosing you virginity right? You should think so… As you were getting lost in your rather odd thoughts, you feel a cold feeling on your entrance. You look to see Dave smearing the lube onto you.

"Ready?"

"Yeah…"

He stuck one finger inside, and moved it around. He then slowly moved the other finger in. He move both of them in a scissor-like action, trying to loosen up your hole. He pulled both of his fingers out. Looked at you, and put his tip in. Then he pushed slowly, all the way in.

"mmnn~" You arched your back, and grabbed onto Dave's shoulders. He pulls out, and in repeatedly. At this point he is going agonizingly slow. You waited a while for him to pick up the speed.

"D-Dave…"

He smirked, "What."

"Go-ah!"

"Go, what?"

"Oh my fucking hell. Go _FASTER_!"

This was enough to get him moving at a quicker pace. He pulled in and out thrusting at your prostate, over and over. You could feel the liquid pool in your stomach. You are almost at you breaking point...and by the looks of it- Dave is too.

"Dave! I'm going to-" You were cut off by the creamy white liquid spewing onto yours, and his stomach. With one final thrust- Dave went inside your entrance. He flopped his chest onto yours.

After a while of getting both of your lungs filled with the air needed, Dave pulled his member out. After a while of heavy breathing, one of you finally said something. That person being you.

"So does this mean that you like me back?" He would have went into an attack of giggles if he could.

"Oh my good jegus John. We just fucked- and that's what you say?"

"Well, you didn't _actually say _you liked me so-" He stopped your sentence with a quick kiss.

"You're adorkable. So are we sleeping on the couch?"

"I'd rather we not."

"Right. If we sleep in my bed, we can cuddle easier." You smile at the thought of cuddling with the one and only Cool Kid, Dave Strider. He shifts off of you. You hate every second of it. Not like you can have him on top of you 24/7… as much as you would like that. I mean- it would get in the way of every -day things though. Walk around town with a Strider on your head. Yeah…that's a little weird. You should stop rambling in your head and get your long forgotten boxers on your figure. When this is done you walk into Dave's room. He has already gotten himself fixated onto the left side of the bed. No covers though. It's pretty hot today. Anyways, you walk over to the bed, and lay next to Dave. You face the wall.

Just as you are drifting into your beloved sleep, you feel lean arms curl against your slim waist. You shift over so you're facing the lovely red eyed boy. He always goes on and on about how freaky he is. Bleach blonde hair, fair pale skin, freckles, tall and slim. You disagree in how it's weird. You think everything about Dave is lovable. Even his eyes, that he obviously doesn't like.

"Dave…"

"Yeah dweeb?"

You smile a big, goofy, dorky, smile.

"You're amazing~"

He blushes, "And you're adorable~"

With all of this said- you both drift into a sound sleep.

Your name is John Egbert, and you are extremely content.

**I am sooo sorry! I tried! I really did! I also wrote this in two days…so I am really sorry if this sucks. Please review. I love it when people tell me if they liked it or not. Mostly if they liked it. Then that gets me to write another chapter. In fact- I should start on the next part to this mess. I'm going to eat a bluberry poptart first. SEXY / SEDUCTIVE DAVE FOR THE WIN! I think I am having too much fun with this.**

**Anyway, I love you! Yes YOU. You as in you who is reading this. =^_^=**

**Chow~!**

**-Phosey ( FAW-SIE ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll make this short- unlike last chapter when I was SUPER exited. I'll try my best on this. No smut this time, just fluffy fluff. Please review! You would make my day. **

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Homestuck! Andrew Hussie ****does.**

**Thank you.**

**-Phosey**

Your name is Dave Strider, and right now John Egbert is still sleeping in your bed from last night's shenanigans. Believe it or not- but John is a _very_ heavy sleeper. When you got up this morning, you fell off of the bed with a loud thud. You were surprised he didn't wake up. It was pretty dang loud.( You're not fat or anything. Oh HELLS to the no, you're not fat.) You also took a shower, brushed your teeth, listened to music, and right now you're making breakfast. You suppose while the pancakes are cooking, you'll wake up John. You have the absolute best way to wake him up.

You walk to over to you room to see John drooling on your pillow. You don't really mind that much. He shifts a bit. You then walk next to John in his sleep.

This. Is going to be fun.

You jump on top of John, lay there for a while. You slap your hands on both sides of his cheeks. You smoosh his face so he resembles a fish. You toss his face in your hands, back and forth.

"Jawn! Wake up!"

You wiggle your whole body on top of him. He starts to groan.

"Daaaaaave…. What do you want?" He groggily starts to open his eyes.

"I want YOU to wake the fuck up!" You roll yourself, along with the dork underneath you, onto the floor. By this time he is fully awake, and not too happy.

"Fine! I'm akwake! Now kindly get off of me Dave."

You put on your most ironic pouty face, " But John! Don't you love me?"

That forced a smile out of him, "It depends, did you make breakfast?"

You simply give a smirk and nod. The both of you proceed to get off of your lazy butts, and head towards the kitchen.

"Um, Dave?"

"Yeah."

"I need a shower…"

You look at his messy self, and give a small laugh.

"Yeah, you really do. Go ahead and use the shower man. You can use whatever shit is in there."

He giggles softly, followed by a small blush tinting his face and ears.

"Thanks."

"Food will be nice and warm if you hurry." You say with a wink, one that he can see considering the fact that you don't have your shades on. You just didn't bother this morning. Nothing to hide anymore, right?

You stride (Pun intended…always intend the pun. _Always.) _to the kitchen hoping the delicious pancake was not burnt in the process of waking up the dork. You flip it to see that both sides are nice and crispy. You then set the raw batter onto the fat surface to start another one.

Right as you got all of the food ready, John came out of the bathroom, still a little wet. He only had his towel on.

"Hey Dave?"

"Yeah babe? Wait let me guess- you need clothes right?"

He looked away, "Yeah…I'm really sorry!"

You walk over to him and wrap both arms around his waist.

"It's okay, I have plenty for you to choose from." He smiled, you start to lead him to your bedroom. You pointed to the shirt you gave him yesterday. ( He never wore that last night did he? )And you give him a pair of skinny jeans. Blue ones, since they are his favorite color and all. He thanks you and shoos you out of the room for him to get dressed. You don't see why though- I mean- you_ did _undress him last night… but you figure you should get the island/table set for you both. When the apple juice, eggs, and pancakes are all set, you decide to go check on John.

You open the door to see said figure sitting on your bed looking at the pictures you hung up that were left unnoticed.

"So, do you like them?"

He jumped a little, "Oh! I didn't see you there, Dave! Yeah. I do like them."

He pointed to a particular picture the both of you took when you were younger. John was sitting on your lap, and you were pulling off your best poker face you could do at that age. Your Bro took this picture for you. People would think that Bro is a bad guardian…but he does the best he can. He even reads your stupid comics. Some-times he even quotes them.

John speaks up, interrupting your train of thought, "I remember this! You were a cute kid Dave."

He smiles. Damn, his smile is really contagious. You almost crack, but you pulled it off as a smirk. You do, however, flash him a genuine smile every so often. You can tell he likes it when you do that. You're glad he likes you for who you really are. He can see right through your cool kid façade, that's also another reason why you trust him.

"Thanks bro, by the way…the food is ready."

He nods in response, and you lead him to the island.

You both eat your morning meal in silence. It's not the awkward, antsy silence. It's the comfortable kind. Which means you both aren't being pressured into talking.

You both finish, and wash your dirty dishes. At the moment John is dorking around with bubbles. He got a small bowl, poured water into it, and dumped some soapy liquid in that shit. He's having a blast it seems. In fact- he seems to _always _have a blast. He looks at you watching him from behind and smiles.

"Enjoying the view Strider?"

You look down and up, checking him over.

"Yup, a little too much I'd say." You smirk. He just giggles, and focuses on the bubbly mess he made. He goes about this for a solid 10 minutes.

"Are you going to play with those bubbles all day- or come spend time with me?"

He flushes, "Oh! Yeah, sorry. Bubbles are just really cool! They have those cool swirly rainbows in them, I mean really Dave, I don't think you understand." This kid will be the end of you.

"Whatever you say jawnie-kins."

He gives you the most stern look he can muster up- which isn't very stern at ALL. It's more cute if anything.

"Dave. Don't call me that. Never again. Ever."

"Don't you love the nick names I give you snookums?"

He have the absolute BEST expression on his face. It looks like he ate a rotten apple.

"Ewww! That's even worse Dave! You need to work on those nick names for a while."

He continues to 'rant' about how you suck, while cleaning out the bowl that was filled with the suds he made.

"Hey John, if you'll take a minute to pause, I would like to ask you what you want to do."

He finishes cleaning, washes his hands, and walks over to you.

"I think we should tell Jade and Rose about us. They would like to be among the first to know."

You nod, you would like to show off John as your boyfriend.

"Yeah man, that's cool. Should we just have everyone over? We can have a huge sleep over at Lalonde's house. She has a fucking huge house right?"

"Heheh, yeah. I'll make some calls…with the phone that's dead. Great! Can I borrow yours Dave?"

"Sure, you have to give me a kiss first."

He huffs, then leans into you, placing his lips onto yours. John tastes really sweet. Like a fucking caramel- sweet.

"Alright, I'll go get my phone."

You walk over to your room and grab your phone from the top of your dresser. You walk back to John. He seems to be deep in thought, seeing that he's not looking at you and just sitting there looking like a bum.

"Hey, you okay Egbert?"

"Do you really love me? Or are you just faking it for me to be happy?"

"Dude, where did this come from?"

He looked like you just hit a kitten in the face and shoved it into the fiery pits of hell.

"Just answer me Dave! I'm being serious!"

You sit next to him. He looks at you and you look at him. This is how it stays for a good minute.

"John…why wouldn't I love you."

"You never told me about what Karkat said you know…so what if he set this up with you as a joke?"

You just stare at him. You would think this kid knows you well enough that you wouldn't do something like that that to the poor derp.

"John. That is definitely not what Karkat and I talked about."

"Then what _did _you talk about?!"

You let out a long sigh, "I told him that I liked you, and asked him how I would go about telling you. As you can see…this worked out differently. I was going to tell you about it at dinner, but…yeah…"

His big blue orbs light up, and he brings you into a tight hug.

"S-sorry Dave…I just- *sigh* I just didn't know what to think…yuh know?"

You smile at him, "Yeah, I know. Oh and by the way…Karkat likes your sister."

He looks up to you, "Huh, I guess I kinda figured…I thought that he either liked you or her. Mostly you though…that's why I freaked out when you two talked."

"Oh no, don't tell me you're the jealous type."

He licks your face, it doesn't really have an effect on you.

"Oh shut up!"

"Don't worry…I find it kinda cute."

You swear there is steam coming out of his face. It's fucking radiating off of him.

"Whatever Daaave! Now, can I have the phone to call everyone now?"

You hand him the phone, and he goes to your room to talk to your friends and invite them. You kind of want to tell them by surprise kissing John. Maybe make out with him a little bit- and allow the confusion stir. It. Will. Be. _**Awesome.**_

You decide to lay on the couch and wait for John to be done. He comes back after a while of you laying there blankly staring at the ceiling.

"Dave? You alright? You look a little…um…blank."

You turn to him and smile.

"Nah, I'm fine Sweety."

He turns pink, "Yeah yeah, I called everyone. They said that they could come in like-" He looks at the clock and back, it's almost 2, "One or two hours? That's okay right?"

"Yeah, that's fine. We should probably get everything all cleaned up…I already cleaned the couch while you were asleep. We just need to clean the rest of the house too. Just in case. Deal?"

"Deal!"

You two spend the rest of your time alone cleaning, and mackin' on each other. Eventually you both got the entire house all cleaned up and such, and have about 10 minutes to spare. You spend them taking on the couch resting. Making out and cleaning really does take a lot out of you. John leans his head against you and nuzzles his head into the crook of your neck. He's so adorable…if you saw him on the street you would want to take him home- and fuck him untill he can't walk anymore. And yes…you did just say that.

You regret nothing.

He pokes you in the cheek, "Dave."

"What."

"DaaAAAVE!"

"Oh my fucking hell Egbert, WHAT?"

He starts giggling at your frustration, like the little suck fuck he is. He gives you a gentle kiss.

"Heheh! I love you Dave."

"Really dude? That's all?"

"Hey! You gonna take it or leave it?"

You kiss him on his soft skin," I'll take it I guess… I love you John."

"Oh yeah, that's right! Everyone should be here in like- FIVE MINUTES!"

"Geez, cool your shit, we just got everything ready."

"How will we tell them about…"

"Us? I've got a plan, don't worry about it John."

**I'm so happy to get this chapter done! I love you. SO MUCH. I'm about to s'plode. That you guys for putting up with my nonsense! Anyways- I have been really busy recently. So updating will be a problem sometimes. Just stick around and I'll get it done. AND For those of you who noticed- the ending WAS a reference to PewDiePie and Cry, "Don't worry 'bout it Cry!"**

**-Phosey ( FAW-SIE…(I think you get the point now… ))**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN HOMESTUCK ( Kind of a given)**

**The almighty Andrew Hussie does. **

**( Sexual themes in this chapter ;) )**

**BEGIN CHAPTER!**

Your name is John Egbert, and you have a feeling Dave is up to no good.

He has this think he does with his eyebrow…you can't really explain it but- it indicates he has something 'up his sleeve.' You don't like it. Knowing him though…he'll most likely keep it a secret until it happens. Guess you'll just have to wait it out and see.

"Dave."

"Yeah, what's up."

"They should have been here like…ten minutes ago…. Dave…. DAVE. What if they secretly hate us and they just said they would come to make me feel better and what if-"

He slapped you upside the head to get you to shut up. Eh, you guess that was needed.

"You over think things too much Egdorito. They would never do that to you-and you know it. Know just sit back, and relax."

"Did you really just call me 'Egdorito?' Why yew do dis dave?" Just as he was about to go into a long ramble of metaphors, the door bell rang.

"Yesssss! They're here!"

"Told you John."

"Whatever."

You walk over to open the door, your first guests are, Jade, Rose, Kanya, and Karkat. You're guessing they car pooled.

"Hey guys! Come on in!"

"So, I assume we are going to make a trip to my house for the sleeping part of the schedule?"

"Oh um, Dave…what do you think?"

"Eh, not _too_ many people right? They can all just crash here."

"That sounds like a plan, brother." Rose has a slight smirk on her face. Kind of like she is challenging him. Come to think of it…they do that a lot.

"Don't mention it, _Lalonde._"

"_**Anyways…**_Did you all come together?"

"Yup! I don't have a car, so I came with Rose and Kanaya. Karkat came with me."

You see Jade grab Karkat's hand. Seems like he told her.

"Y-yeah, I didn't have a ride too…"

Karkat said this in a little flustered way. You never saw him like this….he's awfully quiet too. Maybe Jade will be good for him.

Dave stands up from his spot, "So, who else is coming?"

"Um…" You think, there were at least four others who confirmed…it was…OH! "It was Eridan and Sollux…I think they said that they would bring Gamzee and Tavros."

"Huh, okay. While we wait for them we might as well watch a movie."

Everyone automatically looks at you for a movie suggestion.

"Really guys? _Really."_

"Yes, John, really. Apparently we aren't good at picking out movies. So you have to do it for us."

You sigh, "Fine fine, I'll pick."

You go to the stack of movies Dave has…they suck. He has the WORST taste in movies. The only good one he has is Monty Python and The Holy Grail. You really like this one. You honestly don't know how many times you have watched this. The video quality sucks…but it's old, so that doesn't really matter.

You hold the movie in the air, "This. We should watch this."

Dave smirks, " 'Tis but a scratch!"

You smile, "So you've watched it?"

He has a sarcastic look of shock on his face, "John! I am beginning to think you don't know me at all! How could you even _ask_ such a thing? I am disappointed John…"

You spit your tongue out at him, "Wwhatevva Dave!"

He smirked, "Did you just pull an Eridan on me?"

Karkat groans, "Just put in the movie ass-fuckers."

You just laugh, and pop the movie in. You, of course walk over to Dave who is now…sitting on the floor? You don't really know when that happened, but it's not like it matters anyhow.

You end up getting past the beginning credits after pausing and replaying it, mostly to read the funny sub titles. That's when the door- bell rung again. You get up and walk over to answer it.

"Oh hey guys! Come on in! We're watching Monty Python."

"Okay, we brought Gamthee and tavroth."

You see them peek out from behind Sollux…and…is Eridan…? You look down to see their hands intertwined with each other. Is it just you, or does it seem that all of your friends end up dating each other? Oh well…you don't mind it at all.

"Alright! You can take a seat on the floor or pull up a chair."

They all end up sitting in a row in front of the T.V.

((Time skippy~ woop woop!))

"Awww! It's almost over!"

Dave waggles his eye brows at you, "What, you want it to be longer so you can sit by me?"

Everyone looks at you and says, "OoooooOOOOOOOOoooooO!" In unison…Dave is making this hard to keep a secret. You would have embarrassed him, snuggled him, and kissed him. You can't do that…now can you?

"Oh shut uuup!"

Dave then turns off the T.V. ( It was over by then ) and stands up, gaining full attention from everyone.

"W-well Dave? Hav-ve somefin' to say?"

He smiles, and in one motion- pulls you up and kisses you. He smashed your lips together. He moves his hands to your side, and goes up your shirt. You look over, not breaking contact with Dave, to see what their reactions to this is. It is absolutely awesome. You _swear_ you see Jades mouth drop. Dave sslowly pulls away, and looks at them.

"So…John and I are going out now."

They all just stay silent and stare.

Karkat decides to speak up, "Well, we can't say we didn't see this coming."

Jade giggles, "Heehe! I think they look good together! When did you two start going out?"

Dave smiles, "Ever since last night…when I fucked him…"

You can feel the red creep up my neck, around my ears, and to my plush cheeks.

"Dave!"

He chickles silently, "What it's true."

"Sorry to break this up but- what are we going to do now?"

The Gamzee kid spoke up, he has this raspy, groggy, type of sound to his voice. It feels like it can lull you to sleep.

"Huh, you guys want to play a video game? If the girls don't want to play, they can just go into my room and talk about whatever the hell girls talk about."

"Yeah man, sounds motherfucking good, right Tavbro?" Gamzee kisses Tavros sloppily on the lips. His face turns pure red. He's kind of cute come to think of it- not that you like him like that or anything. He's just so fucking adorable.

"Y-yeah, sure."

"Here, I'll put in Skyrim. You know how to play right Sollux?"

*Enable lisp* "Honestly , how stupid can you get? I basically own this game. Just go mack on your newly found boyfriend, and I'll keep Gamz and Tav company."

You can't help but like Sollux, he's a really nice guy.

"Thanks Sollux. Jade, Rose, Kanaya, and Karkat?"

"We are fine, we will just talk."

"Okay, if you need any-thing we'll be in my room. If you barge in- I am not held responsible for what you see."

"Quite alright, Rose and I have been experimenting also-"

"Oooookay- did not need to know that. C'mon Dave."

You grab his hand and head off to his room. He shuts the door behind the both of you.

"Soooo, John."

"Soooo, Dave."

"Do you want to be _totally _cliché right now?"

"Uhh, sure?"

"Okay, sit on the bed."

You don't know what he's up to…but you do it anyways. Dave crawls up behind you, and straddles your waist. Then placing his hands around your stomach, and resting his head on your neck.

"I love you, John."

"Uh, Dave? You okay?"

"John. Just let me love you."

"Heh, alrighty."

You turn to Dave and kiss his cheek, he responds by kissing your nose. While everyone is making a commotion outside of his room, you two are exchanging kisses, nips, licks, and nibbles.

_**John, be the crabby cancer.**_

Excuse you, but this Cancer, is not crabby. In fact- you are the complete and utter opposite of being fucking crabby. You feel like a school in a shitty anime- who just confessed to a boy and you find out that fuckass liked you the whole fucking time. If you couldn't tell who you are already because you are a thick headed nook sucker- You're name is Karkat Vantas, and you're new girlfriend is Jade Harley.

Yeah, surprising. Know what else is surprising? Sollux and Eridan are finally getting along. 'Bout time they made up-you are also pretty sure that they are going out now considering the obvious fact that they are making out on the couch…what the hell guys.

What are they-? REALLY?! ON THE FUCKING CONTROLER? That's it, you're leaving….but Dave warned you not to go into his room. They wouldn't be doing…_that…_right? You might as well check.

"Hey Jade-"

"Yeah~?"

They we talking about some weird girl thing, you really don't want to know what exactly.

"I'll be hanging out with John and Dave."

"Okay!"

As soon as you get up they start babbling.

You walk over to Dave's door, you're not dumb enough to barge in on them.

*Knock Knock*

"_mph!"_

You hear panting…yeah. You hear _fucking panting in there. What the hell are they doing?!_

"Come in at your own risk!" Dave called out.

You walk in- and…how do you pain this picture…

They were all over each other. LITERALLY. John was being straddled by Dave, there was a long string of saliva connecting their mouths together and-

**For the sake of Karkat- Turn into Cool Kid.**

Yeah, you are so cool right now. Definitely. Nothing else but cool.

Right as Karkat walked in- his mouth dropped. His pale skin was turning a vibrant red, coloring his cheeks all the way to his ears. You keep your position on top of John, you are trying hard not to embarrass him right now. Knowing you though…you most likely will take that opportunity to its best use. Like…now.

"What is it Karkat? Never seen two guys on top of each other?"

He's about to say something snarky, but you press your groin onto John's. He lets out a loud moan. He turns crimson red. Exactly as this happens, Karkat turns around and leaves shutting the door on his way out.

"What the _hell _Dave!"

You give a small laugh, and wink, "Oooh, I know you liked it John."

"Even if I did, you embarrassed me! Not cool. Not. Cool."

You grind on him more, "Is now a good time?"

"Ahh! You can't just _do _that Dave!"

"Watch me John."

You start to grind against him with more force, electing soft, to loud moans from the back of his throat. He finally gives in and bucks his hips. You decide to 'Go for the gold,' and start to unbutton his pants. He helps by taking them completely off.

"Um, Dave? It's okay if we do this with others in the house right…?"

"As much as we may want to-we can't go _all the way._ We can do something though."

You run your hands up and down his chest, and softly place nips, and kisses along the way up and down. He plays with your blonde locks of hair, and you start to take off his underwear. You decide to keep them at his knees so he can put them on fast when you have to entertain your guests.

No- not _that_ kind of entertain. Stop it. That's bad. You dirty…dirty boy/girl/ball/unknown/other. Bad.

You slyly move your hand to his now exposed member, moving your hand in soft movements- and holy shit does violin come in handy when jerking off your boy-friend- oh my God. He softly groans in pleasure at the lightness of your hand. You decide you're going too slow and move faster. He then bucks his (( Fuck it I have a loss of 'polite' words for penis. Just roll with it guys.)) dick into your hand. He has a pleading look in his face- so you move harder with more speed than last time.

"Dave I'm going to-"

He cums all over your hand. You also notice how easily John gets hard from you touching him…you give yourself a mental high five. It is also really gross in your head 'cause you have cum all over your hand.

You seductively lick your hand clean, for two reasons-

One, to tease John.

Two, so no one will see a bunch of white on your hand as you bolt for the bathroom.

You kiss John on his nose.

"Time to go talk to our guests now?"

"Heheh, yeah. Sounds good."

Your name is Dave Strider- and John Egbert is fucking cute.

**I am so sorry- I am mentally punching myself for being a lazy asshole. I had to babysit for a whole fucking week. And I will be gone for another week. So I will get y shit together- start another chapter, get it half done by the time I leave, ( Or all the way done it really just depends) and upload when I get the chance. I am also learning Japanese so yeah…that's another thing to add onto my list of stuff to do. Anyways- I hope you liked it! PM about anything you want! If it's about the chapter, me, or even a recommendation of what I should write! Thanks again! Chow~!**

**-Phosey**


	5. Chapter 5

**((This sucks, but take it as is…also the last chapter, sorry :))**

**I do NOT own Homestuck!**

**Lord Hussie does!**

Your name is Dave Strider- and right now, you and Egbert are cleaning up in the batheroom.

It also turned out that John needed a different pair of pants…yeah. He's fucking clumsy. The two of you hurry your choice asses up, to talk to your friends.

The first person you encounter is none other than Karkat. He probably won't EVER look at the two of you the same way ever again…

His face turns red. John is the first to break the silence, "Hey Karkat! So, are you sleeping over or-?"

"I think that I'll just go sleep over at Jade's house…I don't want to know what you two little fuckers do at night."

You and John look at each other and grin, yeah…he'll probably die from 'hotness overload.'

"Okay! Have fun with Jaaade! " John ended his sentence with a sly wink.

"Yeah whatever butt fuckers. See you at school. Jade! You and the girls ready to go?"

"Yeah! Let us say bye first!"

Jade runs up to give you a hug first. People at school think that you two would make a cute couple. That would be kind of weird for you to go out with her though, she's like your sister. She IS really cute though…but you like John _wayyyy too much_ to even remotely like Jade.

"Bye Jade."

"Bye Dave~! Take care of my brother okay? He needs someone like you!"

"You got it." She walked over to John-well, it was more like a tackle…

Rose and Kanaya walk over to you and give you a hug at the same time. You couldn't really return the favor, so you just petted their heads. They then walked off with Jade and Karkat.

"Bye guys. Seeya 'round."

They walk out of the door and close it with a soft click. You turn to see Eridan and Sollux making-out. You don't really care…but they should probably do that OFF of your favorite controller…

"Um…Sol? Eridan? Could you make-out on the floor please? I kind of want to watch something, and fall asleep on the couch."

Sollux parts his lips from Eridan's.

*Lisp enabled((Who was the smart ass who put an 's' in lisp? …Cunt…))* "Naw- we'll just go to my house. Gamzee? Tavros? You want to say here or come with us?"

"Uh, we can just stay here? Is that okay with you Dave?"

"Yeah, that's okay with me bro. Just no butt fucking when we're in the same room."

Tavros's face turns a bright shade of red.

"Don't worry motherfucker, we won't be doing that shit…not today."

Gamzee looks over to Tavros and winks. You're liking this kid's style more and more.

"Okay then! We'll be off. Bye guys."

They walk out of the house and make their way to Sollux's house. You and John sit on the couch while Gam and Tav are on the floor.

"So, movie or video games?"

"uh…video games sound nice?"

"Sure thing. Sick of Skyrim?"

"A little…do you have Dragon Age?"

"Hell fucking yeah I have it! One of my favorite games."

The four of you continue to take turns watching and playing Dragon age until 3:00 Am.

"Should we go to, uh, bed now? It's late and I'm tired."

"Sure you and Gamzee can have my bed. John and I will take the couch."

"Thanks motherfucker. C'mon Tavbro, let's go to bed."

Gamzee picks Tavros up bride style and carries him to your room. When you hear the door close you literally jump onto john and pin him to the couch. You smash your lips onto his, turning it into a heated kiss. You start to grind at John's member in a needy manner. You cause him to let soft moans escape his mouth. You both keep at this until you get too tired to even make-out. John snuggles into the crook of your neck. You look down at him and smile.

"John, I love you."

He kisses you one last time, "Don't you ever leave me."

"You don't have to worry about that. Hey! For all I know we could move to where we can get married and adopt children."

His eyes grow wide and he looks into your eyes with deep blue eyes.

"Dave, don't joke about that. You'll get my hopes up."

"Naw, I'm serious. When we get out of high school we can if you want."

"Dave…are you indirectly proposing to me after only a few days of dating…"

"Hey- on my part, we HAVE known each-other for our whole lives. So it's not that weird. And yes, I am basically proposing to you. What do you say? Is it a deal?"

He kissed you again, "Hell fucking yes. You better stick to it though."

"Oh, I will."

Your name is Dave Strider- and you can't wait until you are done with High school.

**I am so sorry- I need shot in the face for making this end fast…..sorry sorry sorry! I might continue this later but for now I will do one-shot drabble things. Look out for arasol and gamkar, gamtav, and kanrose. You may ask for me to write about a ship if you want. *Translation-Fucking tell me what to do, I like that shit.* I also stopped writing this because I just got, well…bored. Well I love those who stuck around for this bull shit. Bye!**

**-Phosey **


	6. Chapter 6

**So… I decided to end this fanfiction the right way. I had a dream last night of how I should end this mess…Let's see how it works out shall we? ((And sorry if I got time all messed up and crap, and in the beginning John has forgotten about the promise Dave made.))**

**Lord Hussie owns Homestuck.**

Your name is John Egbert, and you just graduated High School!

It is also the day that Dave asked to out to go somewhere. Normally it would be you to arrange such things, but you guess you'll just take it as is.

You should also explain where you are right now- You are at your house getting ready for said date with Dave. You pick out a red and blue plaid collar shirt. Then you make your way to a drawer filled with a variation of colored pants. You pick out the black ones, mostly 'cause you like them the best. Right as you get all ready, you hear the door swing open.

"Dave? That's you right?"

There was no answer. You would be more worried if you weren't so excited about this date. Instead of checking out who it might be you continue to get ready. You check your hair and put on blue converse.

"JOHN!"

You turns around to meet red eyes with your blue ones. Then Dave tackles you with a quick kiss, then hug.

"Dave! Why didn't you answer me when I called you? What if I thought you were going to kill me and I brought a base-ball bat to your head and give you a concussion? I would NOT pay for your medical bill that's for sure."

"You could have, but you didn't. Anyways, you almost ready to go then? I've got a big day planned…kind of."

"Yeah yeah, let's go then."

He trys to be a gentle man and escort you to his truck while he links his arm with yours. He of course opened both doors for you. You don't know why he's doing this…he never does this.

"Dave? You ARE Dave right?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"A valid one."

"Sweet Moses John, yes. I am Dave. I also figure that you've forgotten what's supposed to happen today to? That's fine I guess." He starts to sarcastically look hurt, "Does do one ever listen? *Siiiigh* I guess not!"

He smiles and looks at you again, "Just enjoy it alright? You'll know why I'm doing this soon babe."

"I have no clue what you're talking about…but okay."

The two of you manage to get into the car and drive to a park. It's the place where you two wet on your first official date. Dave opens the door for you and grabs a basket from the middle seat in the front.

"So is this a pick-nick ((I don't fucking know if that's how you spell it.)) then?"

"Yes. The best fucking pick-nick ever."

You help Dave find a spot to sit at. He forgot to bring a blanket, so you said you can just sit on a bench.

"I hope you like smooshed sandwiches…'cause I've got 'em. Dammit. This date is going horrible already…"

Dave seems really worried about making this date go well…

"No! It's fine! As long as I'm with you I'm good."

You smile at him, but he doesn't seem convinced. You decide to lean in and plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"I promise."

He nods and hands you your sandwich. The two of you chat and eat for 30 minutes. After all of the food is gone, he packs it up and makes a quick trip to his truck. He comes back with one hand in his pocket. He grabs your hand and walks you to the levy. You look over the scenery. It's beautiful. You can hear the water rushing, the birds chirping, and the beat of Dave's heart thumping. Nothing could make this moment any better. You look up to Dave. Well, look DOWN to Dave…when did he start kneeling? Why IS he kneeling?

"Dave…?"

"John, shut up."

He takes your hand, kisses it, and holds it for a while longer. He pulls out a red box from his pocket that he was clearly hiding earlier. He opens it- showing a golden ring.

"John…will you marry me? If you don't want to be rushed into it- I understand. I made a promise that I would do this when we graduate. So…will you? Be mine forever? It's a lot to-"

You cut him off by taking the box, and kissing him. You both smile while doing so. You both get up, and you give him the ring box signaling for him to put the ring on your finger.

"So, is that a yes?"

"YES DAVE! Why wouldn't I say yes?"

He shrugs, "Hold out your finger, let's put this bitch on you."

You do as he asks, and when the ring is on you and the box is placed in his pocket again- you hug him and kiss him once more.

"Dave, you know what this means?"

"What?"

"We can grow old together! Can we name our kid Casey please?!"

"Are you seriously wanting to bring Nic Cage movie references into our relationship? Oh my Jegus John."

"Hey! That was a great movie! You know it!"

Yeah yeah whatever. I mean- Wwhatevva."

"Heheh! You do his voice all too whale Dave."

"Are you ruining this moment with fish puns? Damn Egbert- way to kill a mood."

"You started it with Eridan!"

"Eh, this is true… So, you want to go home then? Home as in my place?"

"Ew! Daaave! That's nasty!"

"Hey! Woah, did your mind really just go into the gutter like that? Never took you as a perv John. Damn."

You smile, "Oooh, you love it!"

"Sure do."

He brings you closer into his chest. You wrap your arms around his waist. He lays kisses up and down your neck, and around your jaw line.

You have loved Dave for a long time…You have had many fantasies about him. Most of you two, making out, going out, having butt sex. ( You don't regret any of them. Not a bit.) The one thing you have not imagined, was him asking for you to marry him.

You can now reply this scene over and over, knowing that you don't have to imagine something amazing for it come true. The best dreams are ones never dreamt, but ones that are lived.

Your name is John Egbert, and the love of your life, will stay with you until you die…perhaps even after that.

**I regret nothing. I hope you liked it. This fanfiction is OFICALLY OVER.**

**-Phosey**


End file.
